tythinfandomcom-20200214-history
Rook
The kingdom of Rook established in 1132AE and still exists up untill today. During it's 2136 years of existence it has fought long wars with mainly Pal and Salan. These filled almost 700 years of it's history. Today the kingdom mainly struggles with random attacks by tribes from the Wadr Jab desert. History The Pre-Wazeist War (731- 24PI) After it's establishment the kingdom of Rook lived peacefully with the three most important and civilised kingdoms: Pal, Salan and Pinek. In 731 Rook broke that peace by suddenly attacking the kingdom of Pinek. It was not pleased with it having multiple Gods, and constantly adding new ones. The attack was originally meant to "learn them a lesson", but became a play of power very fast. To prove it's strength, Rook made from the small clash a bloody war, where both kingdoms took a lot of risks. The kingdom of Pinek raised the white flag. At that moment around 30 000 people died due to the war on both sides. In 725 Rook seized it's southern neighbour. On that moment the kingdom of Rook reached from the Southsea to the Alrittic Sea. It had six major cities (of which Vaaren, one of the most intellectual cities of the area) The kingdom of Salan didn't like how Rook stretched so far, and seized the region of Vaar (current Salaan). This initiated a long history of the 3 southern kingdoms fighting each other for another 700 years. Rook never won Vaar back. After a while Rook gave up the Rookan-Beigst corridor too, because it was impossible to defend against both the dragonkind and had almost no inhabitants. Nobody seized it. In 259PI Rook and Salan got hit by a wave of agression from the Wadr Jab- tribes. Several villages were attacked, and even the bigger city of Nood couldn't defend itself and evacuated. After a few months the attacks stopped and Nood was inhabited again. Rook did an expedition in the old corridor to beigst to pick up the approximately 600 farmers that still lived there. Most of them were gone. In 24PI the war with both Pal and Salan was ended due to religious intability. The Wazeist Era After the uprising of Wazeism The kingdom totally changed. The king lost a lot of his power to a parliament and a wegnawazel. Unlike in Land of Waze, the Wegnawazel has a lot less political power. It leads the parliament, but has no votes to give. He always has the last word before the voting, to convince the parliament what "Waze" thinks about a decision. In 14AE the parliament voted to stay independent when the other 5 wazeist kingdoms united into Land of Waze. Yet, the relationship between the two countries was very close. In 388AE, when the Wadr-Jab Dragonkind left the desert again, they allied against them, making the defence easier. Again the city of Nood was directly attacked and had to be evacuated. Rook didn't want to give up Nood, so they built better defences around it, but it's still the only part of Rook that is located in the desert, and dwarfs arent made for deserts. Yet Nood was of high importance, since it was the only port on the kingdom that still connected to the Akuan peninsula. It was of high importance that they could keep the city. In 841AE, after ceveral attacks of the dragonkind the defenses broke and the city was evacuated again. This time Rook decided to stop supporting it's safety. Nood started bleeding empty and went from 90 000 inhabitants in 841AE to 4 000 inhabitants today. The civillians try to upkeep the old defence system as much as possible. With this they get help by wanderers from all over the world, seeking adventure.